Yu gi oh Legends Book 1: The Shadows revealed
by Staticflam
Summary: Danny, a 13 year boy, is an eager and strong duelist. In this book Danny battles in hard duels, meets new rivals and makes new friends. But, a mysterious group causes trouble. Read this to be filled with excitement
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1: Clash! Rival vs Rival-

Danny rushed out the door, late for school. "I'm only 13 and they expect me to be at school this early?!" Rushing down the street he clashed with Ryuzaki, a duelist he met about 1 month ago. During Danny's and Ryuzaki's previous duels Ryuzaki always came up on top.

"Zaki, hey how are you!" Danny said.

"Don't call me that, and I'm doing fine..."

"Late are you now? Hahahah so am I, so after second period wanna have a little duel?"

"Against you? What a joke. This time though ill beat you so hard you wont be able to draw a single card again."

"Don't be such a downer, but this time I will win!"

Second Period just ended and Danny was ready to have a duel with Ryuzaki. The two met up at the main duel field so everyone could watch. Danny yelled across to Ryuzaki " Good luck!"

-Before you read more there is a small description. Danny is a 13 year-old with hair like Yuma. He wears a blue-hoodie with red sweatpants. Ryuzaki is also 13 who wears a black torn shirt with torn jeans. Around his shirt he wears a black and red summer jacket-

Ryuzaki just stares at Danny, then replies "Luck? I won't need luck to beat you."

"Ill prove you wrong!" Danny Exclaimed! *the both of them* Duel!

"Ill make the first move!" Danny said, then he drew his card. "Alright...lets see... first I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!

*2000 atk*

"Then ill place 2 face-down cards and end my turn!"

Ryuzaki just looks at Danny, he wasn't impressed. "If that is all the skill you have you will be never able to defeat me! Its my Draw!" He looks at the card he drew, then laughs. "This will be too easy" he says. "For my first move Ill summon Demon FireFang in attack mode!

*1700 atk*

"Then I use his effect, whenever he is summoned im allowed to summon a level 4 or lower "Demon" monster from my hand, and ill summon Demon Knight! Next ill play the spell Heating fire, this allows me to raise the level of all "Demon" monsters on the Field. Now that I have 2 level 5 monsters, ill overlay them to Xyz (pronounced X-sees) summon Deria the Demon Overlord!"

*2400 atk/ 1300 def*

Ryuzaki raises his hand with his Demon looking duel disk into the air. "I'm sure you remember him, and he will help me defeat you!" Danny has a tiny bit of sweat running down his face. "Great," he says, "not Deria...anything but him." Ryuzaki makes a small chuckle. "Now," he said, "Ill use my Deria's special ability. By using 1 overlay unit you will take 800 points of damage! And to add on top of that, I'll use both overlay units!"

Deria starts to glow a bright red color. As it floats it's 4 demon arm's widen, then out of its Demon head(which looks like a dragon, but has spikes all over) comes 2 bursts of flames heading right for Danny. The students watching gasp. "Oh man..." Danny says. The 2 "fireballs" blast Danny and he goes flying backwards.

Danny: 2400 lifepoints

Ryuzaki: 4000 lifepoints

"I'm not done yet!" Ryuzaki exclaimed. "Next I activate the spell Burning Pit of the Underworld! With this card all "Demon" monsters gain 600 attack points until the End Phase!"

Deria gets engulfed in flames for a few seconds.

" Now my Deria, Attack his Alexandrite Dragon!"

Deria Charges forward, then all of its arm's slash Alexandrite Dragon, shattering Alexandrite Dragon. The force pushed Danny back a little.

Danny: 1400 lp

Ryuzaki: 4000 lp

Danny regains his balance, then shouts "Now you triggered one of my trap cards! I activate Roaring Revenge! When you destroy 1 of my dragon type monsters in battle, this card deals you half of that destroyed monsters attack points!"

A beam of light appears from out of the card and hits Ryuzaki in the stomach. There is a small explosion and Ryukazi flies onto his back.

Danny: 1400 lp

Ryuzaki: 3000 lp

As soon as the smoke clears Ryuzaki rises up to his feet. "...not bad..." he mumbles. "But it will take more than that to defeat me! Ill place a facedown and end..."

** To be Continued...**

...In the next chapter the duel between Danny and Ryuzaki continues. Each player giving it thier all. But then at the end of the duel something strange happens. Stay tuned!

**Cards used in the chapter:**

**Monsters:**

Alexandrite Dragon

Normal monster

Type- Dragon

2000 atk/ 100 def

Demon Firefang

Eff monster  
Type- Demon

Effect: When this card is normal/flip summoned, you can special summon any level 4 or lower demon monster from your hand, then this card is changed to defense mode.

1700 atk/ 300 def

Demon Knight

Eff monster

Type- Demon

Effect: Once per turn you can tribute another monster you control, then when this card battles an opponents monster who's defense is lower than this cards attack, the difference is dealt as damage. This effect lasts until the End Phase.

1900 atk/ 400 def

Deria the Demon Overlord

Xyz Monster

Type- Demon

Effect: By using 1 overlay unit, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.

2400 atk/1300 def

**Spells:**

Burning Pit of the Underworld

Effect: All Demon monsters on the field gain 600 attack points until the End Phase

Heating Fire

Effect: Raise or Decrease the level of all Face-up Demon monsters by 1

**Traps:**

Roaring Revenge

Effect: When a Dragon type monster you control is destroyed by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the attack of the destroyed monster

Something to Know: Demon decks are used to crush opponents with strong attack and strong abilities. Demon monsters though tend to be weak in defense.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle continues

-Chapter 2: The Battle Continues-

_**In the last chapter Danny met up with Ryuzaki and later a duel started up between them. Ryuzaki called out his Deria the Demon Overlord and hit Danny with massive damage. Deria then attacked Danny's monster. Recovering from the blast Danny activated his trap, dealing some damage to Ryuzaki. This is where the story continues...**_

"That wasn't a bad move Ryuzaki.." Danny said. "But watch my move, it will be awesome. I draw!" Danny looks over to what card he drew, then he gave a little smirk. "First I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 more cards from deck." He looks over again to the cards he drew. "Alright, this is what I need... now I activate the spell Foolish Burial. This allows me to send a monster from my deck to the graveyard." Danny removes his deck from the duel disk and starts looking for the card he is going to send to the grave. While Danny was doing that Ryuzaki thought "What could he be planning. This isn't the same deck he used against me last duel.." Danny picks the card he wanted and sent it to the grave.

"Well," Danny said, "Now because that is done I can now activate the spell Silver Cry. This allows me to summon any Normal Dragon monster from my grave, and I'll choose the one that my Dad's friend gave to me. I summon the Blue-eyes white Dragon!" A white dragon appears from a vortex in the ground, and lets out a horrifying scream.

*3000 atk*

Ryuzaki is shocked. "Ho-How did you get that?! That monster belonged to Seto Kaiba! I can't believe it!"

"You better believe it, this is the card that's going to win me the duel!"

"No, I said I was going to win and I will win! Go ahead and finish your move Danny!"

"Alright, if you insist. Because that was a special summon I can still normal summon, so here comes my pal Mirage Dragon!" A strange looking skinny dragon popped up onto the field.

*1600 atk*

" Thanks to Mirage Dragon's effect you cannon activate trap cards during the Battle Phase. Now Blue Eyes attack his Deria!" The white dragon open's up its mouth, a white blast charging up. Then, the dragon releases the blast and it hits Deria causing an explosion. Ryuzaki crosses his arms around his face, bracing himself, as dust and small rocks come flying at him.

Danny: 1400 lp

Ryuzaki: 2400 lp

"I'm not done yet!" Danny exclaimed. "Mirage Dragon attack him directly!" Large Rings come out of Mirage Dragon's mouth and fly through Ryuzaki.

Danny: 1400 lp

Ryuzaki: 800 lp

"I place a face-down and end my turn." Ryuzaki looks at Danny, then says "If you think I'm down for the count then you thought wrong." He then draws his card. He then laughs, and laughs some more, and more. "What's so funny?" Danny asked. "What's funny is that the duel is over, and it ends with you losing!" Ryuzaki replied. "Ill prove it. I activate the spell Dark Hole. This card destroys all monsters on the field!" A black vortex opens up at the bottom of the duel field. It starts to swirl and sucks up all the monsters on the field. "My monsters..." Danny stutters. "If you think that's all then your sadly mistaken. Your first mistake was challenging me to a duel and your second was actually thinking you had a chance at winning! I now summon my Demon Child from my hand!" A demon looking kid with eyes of fire comes onto the field.

*1000 atk*

Danny looks and then says " Only 1000 attack points? I still have 1400 life points that wont beat me."

"Think again." Ryuzaki replies. "Now I activate Demon Child's special ability. Once while this card is face up on the field, I can DOUBLE its attack points until the end of my turn." Danny's eyes widen in surprise. "Now my Demon Child, attack Danny directly and win me this duel!" Danny gives a faint smile. "I don't think that is going to happen.." Danny says. "I now activate my Draining Shield Trap card! When you attack I can activate this which allows me to negate the attack. But that isn't all, I also gain Life Points equal to that of the Attacking monster. So that means I gain 2000 life points!" Ryuzaki quickly points his finger at his facedown card. "That would be true if I didn't have this face down! I use my Trap Jammer. When you activate a trap during the Battle Phase, this negates the activation and destroys the card!" Danny stares in shock. "N-n- no way. That means..." Ryuzaki interrupts him. "What it means is that you loose the duel. Continue the attack Demon Child!" The monster charges towards Danny and the leaps. It bashes him with great force, knocking him over.

Danny: 0 lp

Ryuzaki: 800 lp

The duel monsters vanish and the students start to clap for Ryuzaki's victory. "Humph..." Ryuzaki mutters as he turns and walks away. Danny is now on his knees. "How could I loose. I re-made my deck, I even used the Blue Eyes White Dragon, I still couldn't beat him. Whenever we duel he is always one step ahead of me..." Then one of Danny's friends, Rose, came from the crowd of students.

"Hi Danny," she said. "I watched your duel and you did great! You were so good out there!" Danny looks up at her. "But I wasn't good enough..." Rose helps Danny up. "Don't be like that. Everyone looses. And besides, you don't like to duel just to be a winner, you also duel to have fun!" Danny gets up all the way. "Yeah, I guess your right. I just have to train and train! And also have fun doing it!" The two of them laugh and continue with the rest of their day.

**-Sometime later that night-**

"That Danny kid. He seems to have more potential than you would think. And that is why we need his power to accomplish our mission. Now, Silvia, I want you to head out and challenge that boy to a duel, beat him, and steal his unknown powers." A mysterious cloaked person said. His cloak was black covered in diamonds and ruby's. "Yes sir, as you wish." A skull symbol glowed on the one known as Silvia, then with a flash she disappeared."

**-The next Day-**

"Saturday! A time where I can relax and I don't have to worry about school." Danny rushed down the stairs, grabs himself a bowl of cereal, and jumps onto the couch. He grabs his remote and turns on the T.V. A dueling announcer pops up on screen.

"Do you enjoy dueling? Do you want a challenge? Then sign up for the Survival Tournament. It will take place on a small island and you must survive on the Island, finding food, winning duels. Join it Today!"

Danny then immediately shuts off the T.V. "Wow, if I won that I would be famous." He thinks. "But, I cant worry about that now. I need to train so I can finally defeat Ryuzaki!" Danny grabs his deck and duel disk. "Bye Mom I'm going out for the day!"

"Alright, just be careful." She yells from another room. Danny rushes out of the house, eager to start doing his training.

To be continued...

... In the chapter, Danny finish's his training when he is greeted by a mysterious person who then challenges him to a duel. With some of his friends by his side he accepts the mysterious person's challenge, while Ryuzaki watches the duel from afar. Stay tuned to find out who this person is and how the duel goes!

Something to Know: Danny is a lot like a kid named Yuma from the Yu gi oh Zexal series. He used a Dragon based Deck and upgrades it every so often when he has the chance.


	3. Chapter 3: Flower Power

**-Chapter 3: Flower Power-**

_**...In the last chapter Danny continued his duel with Ryuzaki. Each player fought their hardest but Ryuzaki was the victor. Afterwards Danny's friend, Rose, came and helped lift his spirits. A mysterious group of people want Danny's "Power" for some strange reason. The story continues...**_

"Huff...Puff..." Danny pants. "That was...an...intense training..." He sits and regains his breathe. "Sure was." Rose said. "I've never seen you train this hard before. I guess that loss was really getting to you." She laughs. Both of them hear the sound of a skateboard. Danny and Rose turn their heads. "Hey...is that?"

"Woo-hoo!" A person on a skateboard jumped out of nowhere and started to circle Danny and Rose before he stopped.

Danny gave a big smile. "Heya John!" Danny exclaimed. "What up." He replied.

"Hmm, I best make my move now..."

Danny and friends were on their way to the burger shop when they were stopped by a cloaked person. "Who are you?" John asked. John was skinny but short, wore a baseball cap with smooth blonde hair. He had a red hoodie with jeans. There was a sudden flash of light, and once they light faded, it revealed a girl.

"Hello, I am Silvia. I was brought here on a mission." Rose and John just stared. "Umm, what kind of mission?" Danny asked. "That is not for now, but I would like to ask you something. Will you duel me?" Danny smiled. "Well, I never back down from a challenge. Your on!" Silvia then revealed her true self. She had long brown hair in a pony tail, pale skin, blue eyes, and a green dress with flowers. A skull quickly glowed on her face. The duel disk she used looked like thick stick with leafs for the monster slots and a flower for the spot that holds the deck. "DUEL!" they both shout.

"Ladies first." Silvia said. "I will place 1 monster facedown and end my turn." Danny chuckled. "That's all? Well here I go. Draw! To start things off I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" A beautiful blue dragon appeared on the field.

*1900 atk/Lvl 4*

"Next I activate the spell Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it onto Luster Dragon! Now when it destroys a monster with less defense points then its attack points, the difference is dealt as damage! Luster Dragon attack!" The dragon then let out a blue beam of energy. The face down card was flipped over and it was the monster Prickly Care Plant. "Only 1000 def points?" Danny asked. "I guess your going to get hit with some damage!" The blast caused a small explosion.

Danny: 4000 lp

Silvia: 3100 lp

"You now activated my monsters effect. When it is destroyed and sent to the grave I can add any spell card from my deck to my hand." A card flashes into her hand. "Ill throw down a face down and call it a turn." Rose and John start to cheer for Danny. Silvia draws her card. "To start I play the spell I added to my hand. I play the card Plant Revival. This allows me to summon a Plant monster from my graveyard, but it's attack become 0. I choose my Prickly Care Plant!

*0 atk( was 1000)/ Lvl 3*

"Now I summon Royal Gardner from my hand!"

*600 atk/Lvl 3*

"With his effect I can summon a Level 4 or lower Plant monster from my hand, so I summon Bio Plant!

*600 atk/Lvl 3*

"With 3 level 3 monsters I build the overlay network to Xyz summon Plant Warrior Sunflower!" A big blast occurs and after, a monster with vines as hands, green torn clothes, and tree legs appeared.

*2000 atk/Rank 3*

"I have my Plant warrior attack your Luster Dragon." With a leap, the Plant warrior lunges itself at Luster Dragon. "Not so fast!" Danny yells. "I use my trap, Survival of the Dragons. Now once per turn if my Dragon type monsters were to be destroyed by battle, they aren't." Silvia swings out her arm. "You still take damage though." The warriors slashes the force field around Luster Dragon, breaking it.

Danny: 3900 lp

Silvia: 3100 lp

"Ill place 1 face-down and end." Danny puts his hand on his deck. "Alright my draw. To start things off I tribute my Luster Dragon to bring out Luster Dragon #2. A giant, crystal like dragon came onto the field.

*2400 atk/Lvl 6*

Danny pauses. "If only I owned an Xyz monster, this would be so much easier." He thought to himself. "I shall have my Luster Dragon #2 attack your Plant warrior Sunflower!"

"I don't think so." She says. "I use my facedown card. Shrink! This cuts your monsters attack in half until the end phase." Luster Dragon gets smaller. "My trap card prevents my dragon from being destroyed though because this is a continuous trap, so its effect lasts! " The dragon shoots out a fireball, but the Plant warrior deflects it right back and it heads towards Danny. It hits him with some force pushing him back.

Danny: 3100 lp

Silvia: 3100 lp

"I guess I end my turn."

"I draw!" She takes a peek at what she got. " I summon Petal, Warrior of the Forest!"

*1600 atk/Lvl 4*

"Next I use my Sunflower's special ability. By using 1 overlay unit I can cut another Plant type monsters attack in half, then that monster can attack you directly for this turn! So my Warrior of the Forest, attack Danny directly." The warrior takes out a spear and charges at Danny, slashing him. Danny falls on his knees holding his right arm.

Danny:2300 lp

Silvia: 3100 lp

"A face down will end my move." Danny gets back up. "Not bad, but it's now my draw! Perfect. I have Luster Dragon #2 attack your Petal."

Danny:2300 lp

Silvia: 2300 lp

"Ill place 1 more face down and end my turn." Silvia then draws. "I summon my Double Plant."

*1400 atk/Lvl 4*

"Then I activate the spell Star Changer. This allows me to raise or decrease the level of any monster on the field by 1. I increase the level of my Double Plant to Level 5. One more thing, when I use Double Plant to Xyz summon, it counts as 2 monsters. I overlay my 2 Double Plants to once again build the overlay network. I summon Mother Nature!"

*2400 atk/Rank 5*

"Now I activate Sunflowers effect so my Mother Natures attack points are cut in half, but I can then attack you directly. Next Mother Natures effect, I use 1 overlay unit so It's attack or defense wont be changed. So that means my Mother Nature has all of it's attack points and can attack you directly. This duel is over, Mother Nature attack him directly!"

Ryuzaki happened to be near by, watching this last part of the duel. "Danny no!" Rose yells. Danny gives a final faint smile. "You are right about this duel being over, but it's you who is going to loose. I use my trap card. Magic Cylinder! What this does in re-direct your attack to your life points, not mine."

Mother Nature's blast goes into one of the cylinders, then comes out the other which is aiming at Silvia. "This cant be..." she muttered. "I have failed you..." The blast hits her and sends her flying backwards. She lands on her back.

Danny:2300 lp

Silvia: 0 lp

"Alright!" Danny shouted. He ran over to Silvia and stuck out a hand. "That was a good duel."

"Yeah," Silvia replies. "Although I would like to stay and talk, I have somewhere to be." Her mark glows and there is a huge flash of light. When it fades Silvia is gone. Danny's friends run over to him congratulating, when from a distance Ryuzaki turns and walks away with his hands in his pockets. "This just reminded me of something I need to tell you guys." Rose and John pause." What do you need to tell us?" they asked. "Well..."

**To be Continued****...**

..._In the next chapter Danny tells his friends about something that he thinks is important. After he tells them this, they all get pumped up. The news spreads quickly. Then to make sure he is ready, John challenges Danny to a duel. Find out what the important news is and how the duel plays out in the next chapter!_

**Something to know:** Danny had actually met Kaiba before he challenged Ryuzaki to a duel.


	4. Chapter 4: A Friendly Battle

**-Chapter 4: A Friendly Battle-**

_**...in the last chapter Danny was challenged to a duel by a person name Silvia. Though he didn't know who Silvia was he accepted. It was hard fought and Danny was the winner. The story continues...**_

"YUM BURGERS" Danny starts to chew down on a burger he bought with his friends. "Slow down, your eating way to fast." Danny burps. "Sorry, to late. Heheh" His friends laugh. "So Danny.." Rose started, "What was that "thing" you were going to tell us before?

"Oh yeah. You see, while at was home this morning, something came up on the T.V. It said that sometime next week there will be a Dueling Survival Tournament. I entered already and wanted to ask if you guys wanted to join."

"Sounds like fun, but your speaking to John hear. Rose isn't a duelist so that kinda stinks." Rose smiles. "Its fine guys, ill be there to cheer you both on." Everyone smiles, then laughs. But John gets serious before the others. "Hey Danny, I want to ask you something." Rose and Danny pause. "What is it John?" Danny asked. "I was wondering if sometime tomorrow we can have a duel, you know, I want to see how I rank up to you. Do you accept?" Danny puts his hand on Johns shoulder, then slaps his back a couple of times. "Of course I accept. Just be ready cause I won't hold back!" They chat some more and finally decide to head home for the night.

**-The next morning-**

-At a junkyard-

"Ok John, are you ready for this?"

"I was born ready."

"Good Luck guys, I will cheer you on from over here!"

"I will let you make the first move John"

"Ok, I draw. For my first move I activate the spell Reinforcements of the Army. This allows me to add a Level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my deck to my hand. Ill choose this one." He grabs a card from his deck and places it into his hand. "Then I summon Marauding Captain. His effect allows me to bring out another Marauding Captain."

*1200 atk/Lvl 3*

"Did I mention his other effect? When he is on the field you cannot attack any other warrior monster except it, and because I have 2, you wont be able to attack any. That ends my turn."

"Wow John, that was a good combo, but wait until you see mine. After my duel with Silvia, she gave me my very own Xyz monster and you are going to see it on this turn. I draw! I activate the spell Ancient Rules, this allows me to special summon a Level 5 or higher Dragon monster from my hand, I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

*3000 atk/Level 8*

"Then I use the spell Defending Dragon. This allows me to normal summon a Dragon monster from my deck, but it cannon attack and its destroyed during the end phase. I choose another Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now I overlay both of my Level 8 monsters to build the overlay network. I Xyz summon Thunder End Dragon!" A giant electric dragon made a flash, then appeared on the field.

*3000 atk/Rank 8*

"Now by using 1 overlay unit, I can destroy all other monsters on the field." The dragon turns yellow and orange, with electricity circling around it. It releases the electricity in the form of a blast that wipes out John's monsters. "Now that you are wide open my Thunder End Dragon Attacks you directly!" The Dragon lets out a thunder bolt from its mouth that strikes John.

Danny: 4000 lp

John: 1000 lp

"Ill end with a face down." John recovers from the blast. "My...draw... I summon Counter Guard."

*2000 def/Lvl 4*

"When Xyz summoning, he counts as 2. I overlay both guards to summon Starliege Paladynamo!"

*2000 atk/Rank 4*

"Then I activate the spell Overlay Regen, which adds 1 more overlay unit to my Xyz monster. Then ill use its ability. By using 2 overlay units, I can target a monster you control and its attack becomes 0 until the end phase. Then I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that face down." A typhoon comes from out of the cards and blows away Danny's face down. "There goes my Magic Cylinder..." Danny mumbled. "Now Starliege attack his Thunder End Dragon!" The warrior pulls out his sword and slices Thunder End Dragon into 2. Thunder End Dragon explodes and releases electricity which cause Danny to fall.

Danny: 2000 lp

John: 1000 lp

"Ill place 2 face downs and end."

"You did good, but ill just have to do better. I DRAW! Just what I needed, I can end this duel right now. I have the 3 cards I need in my hand. First I activate foolish burial to send a monster from my deck to the grave. Then I activate the spell Dragon's Mirror, a banish 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon to fusion summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

*4500 atk/Lvl 12*

"Now attack his Starliege and end this!"

"Not so fast!" John counters. "I use the trap Warriors Double. Now my monsters attack doubles until the end phase so now I wont loose."

Danny:2000 lp

John: 500 lp

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Danny replies. "From my hand I use the spell Stamping Destruction. If I control a Dragon type monster I can destroy a spell or trap you control, then you take 500 points of damage!"

Danny:2000 lp

John: 0 lp

"That was amazing John. How you pulled of some of those combo's was unbelievable."

"Thanks, even though I lost, I saw what I could do, and I think I'm ready to enter the Survival Tournament." Rose rushes over. "That's right!" She agreed. "I will go spread the news to everyone!"

...**To be Continued**

_... __In the next chapter word gets around about the up coming tournament and everyone is excited to join. Also, some more of the mysterious groups plot is revealed._

**Did you know: **That both Xyz monsters used in this chapter are real cards?

**Something to know: **Even though John wears a baseball cap, he doesn't play baseball xD


	5. Chapter 5: The ending

**-Chapter 5: Preparing for the Tournament-**

_**... in the last chapter John challenges Danny to a duel to test his skills. Danny was the winner of the match and John decided he was good enough to enter the Survival Tournament. The story continues...**_

Now all that everyone talked about was the up coming Dueling Survival Tournament. Many students form Danny's school were going to attend. Many kids from his class, john, and even Ryuzaki.

**-Somewhere-**

"You have failed my task, Silvia. I am very disappointed that you could not complete the job. We need that boys hidden talent, he has the talent to control Number cards. He doesn't know it yet but soon he will."

"I understand master..." Silvia's head was down.

"Because you failed me, I have sent Scorch to finish the job. But, I have a plan. Even if Scorch looses to Danny, he will award him with a number, and then we will truly see if Danny can handle the number. Scorch is in the tournament and he is expected to make it to the finals, I also expect Danny to make it there as well. All we have to do now...is wait..."

"Yes...master..."

**Note: ****Even though this Chapter was very short, it marks the end of the book. The second book will be out, and everything about that book will involve the Survival Tournament. I plan for it to have about 6-7 chapters but who knows what may happen. Thank you.**


End file.
